Remember that Time You Did
by I Need a Thesaurus
Summary: Basically drabbles and one shots related to my Coincidence story, may include some stuff not mentioned in the main plot.
1. 1

**I know I haven't been updating in Coincidence lately and that was because I have several versions of the ending but am not sure which one to take. Also my Accounting exams have been hell. So as a way to unwind from them all I decided to do a few drabbles based on my story, I will get back to Coincidence later . . .**

His claws clung unto the tree branch for dear life, he looked down at the strong rapids coming from the waterfalls and gulped. It was either taking a very long drop into the waterfall and probably getting his tiny skull cracked by one of the many rock or . . .

"Chi chi chi" the redheaded little rat giggled happily bouncing on the branch and making it bend further.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Arthur screamed praying that the branch wouldn't snap.

But the little squirrel wouldn't listen to him and started rubbing her nose against his "Chi chi chi chi"

He should have known by now that squirrels and love struck Japanese schoolgirls tend to have similar personalities and were both resistant to logic.

SNAP!

Both Arthur's and the female squirrel's eyes widened as they were both descending into what may be their untimely death.

Arthur was still holding unto the branch but now he had the redheaded squirrel wrapped around his head and the longer the fall the less oxygen he was receiving.

"GET OFF ME!" he tried to remove the female with his own tiny paws and as soon as he regained vision the first thing he saw was his collision to the waters.

Arthur gasped awake he was currently soaking wet but he was pretty sure it was not from sweat.

Kuzco was there standing on the ladder towards his bed with an empty bottle of water on his hand "Ok I know you Brits were weird enough with how you drive on the wrong side of the road but did you have to tell me about you weird squirrel fetish?"

The blond fell back into his bed "I don't have a squirrel fetish"

"Really you're the one screaming about fury tails and how she wanted to get your nuts" Kuzco threw the empty bottle at the bed "I mean come on I've lived with a guy who talks to squirrels and now this!"

Arthur glared "Then explain to me what I found under your bed while I was cleaning the other day"

At once the Incan scoffed "Only you could mistake a dog toy for something repulsive as that"

"You hate animals" Arthur replied. "Except maybe the occasional llama and rabbit or so"

Kuzco was about to say something but he had lost his footing on the ladder and fell on his back.

Arthur sat and looked at his roommate "You ok?"

"Oh no I'm fine my spinal cord has always been curved" Kuzco snarled. "NOW I CAN'T MOVE! KRONK CALL A GYNECOLOGIST!"

"Don't you mean chiropractor?" Arthur raised a brow.

"So you're just gonna leave me here to die on this terrible carpeting? I was born on Egyptian cotton! I can't die on polyester!" Kuzco waved his hands.

Kronk's head popped up on the door "Did you fall off the ladder again?"

"Maybe we should rate how dangerous an object is depending on how Kuzco uses it" Arthur replied, his eyes widened when he saw what was on the large man's shoulder. "GET OUUUTTTT!" the Brit quickly threw a pillow at him.

Kronk quickly closed the door quickly dodging pillow impact "Now what's gotten into him" he turned to Bucky who was on his shoulder.

The squirrel just shrugged.


	2. 2

"Now Merida that is not how a young lady should act" Elinor scolded her child for the tenth time that day "You're eighteen now yet you still act like some wild boar your father hunted last October"

The eldest McCullough child was currently covered in pond water after she had tried to go duck hunting, it would have gone well if the ducks didn't decide to gang up against her.

"Maaaaaaw" the teenager whined "We ain't livin' in da ages anymore where da women just stay hame and wash der husband's breeks"

But the older woman would have none of it "Merida you are a very attractive woman and if I man where to see you in such a position it would give them the wrong idea"

Merida snorted "Oh they'll definitely get da wrong idea" she showed her fist "And I'll make sure they'll get a good whippin' in the bahooky"

"I'm serious young lady" Elinor crossed her arms "If you continue to sport this behaviour I won't be letting you study in America"

She dropped her fist "MAAAAAWWWW! Dat ain't fair!"

"I think it would be 'unfair' if we even let you go there" Elinor placed her hands on her hips "If you keep your up with your disgraceful act how would we know if you could even survive the States?"

Merida muttered "They're wilder in the States"

"EXACTLY!" Elinor raised her voice "How will I know if I don't receive a call after two months saying you're overdosing under a dumpster with some questionable old man!"

"Maaw, yer been watchin' too many spring break movies" Merida had walked into her mother watching Hannah Montana one time and when she asked why she was watching such a thing the woman just claimed it was research.

"I'm just trying to protect you" Elinor fumed "Can't you just see the point in that?"

Merida sighed "Fine I'll try to be a bit more . . . proper . . ."

Elinor looked at her daughter in the eye "You sure about that? No more hunting bare-handed, wrestling in mud and drinkin at the local pub?"

The redhead rolled her eyes "Yea . . . wait how ye know I go der?"

The woman just brought out a small pocketbook from nowhere and wrote something on it "So you admit to do underage drinking?"

"I ONLY HAD A SKOOSH!" Merida yelled before retreating to her bedroom clearly irritated on how her mom had found out about that even though she just went there to go pee.

/

A Few Months Later . . .

"Merida!" Tiana called her friend in the middle of the field "Answer your phone! Your mom's calling me in the middle of marketing class again!"

The Scot groaned "But I called her last night!"

"For twenty-five seconds!" Tiana waved "Come on girl call your mother chop chop"

Merida turned to her teammates "This will only take a sec"

"Nah" their Captain Robin Hudwink waved a hand "Take yer time lass"

She nodded before going to the locker rooms to look for her bag "Doesn't she have anything better to do?" she checked the clock "Hmm . . . they should still be having dinner by now"

That was when she saw Tiana tapping on the window from the outside "Pick. Up. Phone" she mouthed.

"Alright already" Merida grabbed her phone from her rucksack and pressed #4 on her speed dial "Hello Maw?"

"And why have you decided to just call now?" Elinor's voice was already loud enough"

"I called last night" Merida said sheepishly.

"To ask for lunch money" Elinor groaned "You didn't even bother to say hi"

"I call you every other night!" Merida saw Anna coming up behind Tiana, it seemed like her mother had called most of her friends "Did ye hav ta disturb evry one else?"

"Just to make sure they're your actual friends and not just your cheating buddies in class"

The redhead face-palmed "Of course you'd hav ta think dat way"

"So aren't you going to tell me how your day went?" Elinor raised a brow.

"Maw! I'm hoachin' for the archery competition dis Friday" Merida closed her eyes preparing for the strong impact of . . .

"ARCHERY!?" both Anna and Tiana winced as they saw their friend put her phone away from her ear "YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!"

Still keeping the phone at a certain distance "I did tell you . . . last week"

She could imagine her mother going over her little pocket journal that she loves to write everything with "I don't recall . . . why didn't you consult me?"

"Cause ye widnae let me join anyway" Merida rolled her eyes "Ye rader hae me take up ballet lessons"

Insulted "There is nothing wrong . . ."

"Maw I hae to go" Merida also notice from the window that one of their members were having an argument with the Tennis team again "I love ye goodbye" and without another word she hung up and went outside to see her friends.

"So your mom finally found out" was the first thing Anna said.

The red head shrugged "Better she ken thon than wha happened in the Zon last week"

Tiana smirked "You grinding with that boy from Dreamworks?"

At once Anna slapped Merida's shoulder blasé "Bad girl! Have you no shame!"

"Tell thon to her!" Merida pointed at the Louisianan "She went with Kenai on one of da empty stall at da back"

"And you're telling me winking at Pinochio was disgraceful!" Anna pouted "Who knew you were a hyprocrite!"

"Oh shut up Anna" Tiana crossed her arms "We know the virgin among the three of us is Merida"

"Uh huh" Merida nodded before realizing "Oi! I actually hae virtues!"

Both Anna and Tiana looked at each other before turning to Merida "You do?"

/

 **A/N: So the next Coincidence chap might come up maybe by a little later since Midterms are up, hopefully by my birthday I can upload that one. Thanks to the guest who reviewed and see you next time.**


	3. 3

"It was my dad" Arthur finally said.

"You're dad burned the house?" Merida asked.

"No" he looked out the window he was sure the sun would come out any minute now "I had a dream about my dad"

Merida paused for a moment before replying "What did you see?"

He took another sip of his tea "Vlad Chernabog dissecting my father like a grade school boy in Biology class"

"I thought he was burned to death . . . that's why they didn't recognize him at once" the Scot got off her bed she had the sudden urge for tea.

"It was never really confirmed how he died but that was most likely what he did" he finished up his tea "His sword had his blood all over it and his stomach was ripped open"

Merida walked around the silent house she knew her triplet brothers would wake-up any minute now "Must have been a rough childhood for you"

"Oh if you only knew . . ." the blond chuckled "You see in my dad's property there was this burrow I made when I was younger, it's were I hid Anna and Elsa. After the funeral I ran away from Sir Ector for a while and stayed in that whole for a week"

"What happened next?" she was looking at the cabinets.

"You know I actually felt better after that, sure I could get uncomfortable dreams every once in a while . . ."

"You just had one" Merida reminded.

Arthur opened the door heading towards the balcony "Indeed I did, but I don't know"

"Maybe you left your boyhood there or something" Merida boiled a kettle "You know I really can't get this feeling that I've met you way before Disney"

"Last time I was in Scotland I was around three" he found a deck chair and sat there.

"Have you ever been in Bath?" Merida snapped her fingers "Like for a school trip or something"

"Well . . ." Arthur then recalled that time Hans pushed him into the heated pool "Yeah . . . didn't really have a great time then, went home soaking . . ."

"THAT'S IT!" Merida threw her teacup at the wall without realizing but she didn't care at the moment.

Arthur blinked "I heard something break . . . did you throw something again without thinking?"

"You and some other kid got pushed into the heating pool right?" Merida snapped her fingers.

"Yeah . . . the other kid was Hans . . ." he wondered why he even forgot about that one he had almost died there.

/

 _He had left Hans to mope for whatever he had done, for some reason Arthur couldn't find a reason to get mad at the boy. "He almost killed me" he mused as he shivered he better think of some excuse he was sure his mother would come by the school tomorrow asking the headmaster to expel the young Chernabog._

 _The boy then notice a big red bush dashing towards him, he didn't have time to react as the said bush already hit him._

 _It was uncomfortable to be only wearing you're wet, only wearing your underwear under a towel. So it became even more uncomfortable when the towel flew away and now his partially naked bottom had meet with the dusty ground._

 _The red bush shook its head before realizing where it was "Would ya watch wer ya goin?!"_

 _In here Arthur concluded that the red bush was not only human but it was also a girl, who happened to have a red bush for hair._

 _The girl quickly got off him and realized she was wet "Why ya soakin, did ya take a bath in da giant tubs or somthin?"_

 _The blond just blinked before awkwardly standing up "I . . . well in a way . . ."_

" _Ow!" the girl, who he noted had a very freckly face, punched her palm "Yer those boardin school boys who suddenly jumped into da pool"_

" _. . . I . . . was . . . uh . . . pushed" he was starting to get real cold and wrapped his hands around himself while looking for where his towel flew out._

 _The young girl noticed what he was doing and she saw the white towel stuck on a bush "Here" she ran after it ripped it from the bush's thorns and gave it to the boy "Now ye cud dry yerself a bit"_

 _He looked at the towel which was now not only dirty but had thorns on them, with sand currently in his knickers he wasn't too sure if he could endure anymore . . . irritation. But since the girl put on an effort he took the towel from her "Um . . . thanks . . ."_

" _Miss McCullough!" an old man who was quite thin who had basically no hairline approached the young girl "Where have you . . . dear gah!" he turned to Arthur "What on earth has happened?!"_

" _I was on me way to da bus wen I bumped inta him" the girl explained._

 _The teacher then turned to him "And what school are you from young boy?"_

" _Dothelby's sir" Arthur said meekly._

" _Oh, Dothelby the teacher adjusted his monocle "The one with the two boy who got into the pool" he shook his head "Poor behavior I say"_

 _The girl suddenly spoke up "But he said he was pushed"_

" _Now young lady we're already running late so why don't you come along now" he turned to Arthur "I believe you come along with us or you're mommy or daddy starts to sue me"_

 _Arthur just nodded and they followed the man._

" _Lord Cucuface is always like dat" the girl whispered._

" _You get into a lot of trouble huh?" he asked._

 _The girl just shrugged "Well, life could be boring with a whole girl school" she groaned "Ya have ta have table manners"_

" _They teach that at my school as well you know" he then sneezed._

" _Then we're both hopeless" she shook her head "I wonder wat me mum was thinkin wen she put me der"_

 _Arthur shrugged before sneezing again._

" _Here" the girl offered her sleeve._

 _The young boy's eyes widened "What?"_

" _Blow on it" she said._

" _But what if . . ." he pointed at the teacher who was not too far._

" _Just do it or you'll get a really really bad cold" she practically shoved her sleeve to his nose._

 _The boy had nothing else to do but to comply and blew his mucus into the white sleeve of her uniform._

 _Though the girl didn't expect it to be that much when she took it back "Dats a lot"_

" _Sorry you must think I'm gross now" he sniffled._

" _Nah, it's actually cool" she played with the green liquid "Kinda like those slime thingys you see in horror movies, its soo green"_

" _You're a strange girl Miss McCullough" he said in wonder._

 _They finally reached the parking lot were all the buses where parked "Miss McCullough . . . what happened to your sleeve?"_

" _I sneezed on it sir" she said._

" _You did that in front of him!" he sighed heavily "Do you know what kind of image you're showing?"_

 _That was when Arthur's adviser came "Oh Arthur where were you? You were supposed to come here after head . . . what happened to you!?"_

/

"Now I remember" Arthur said.

Merida was sipping her tea "Knew I knew you"

"Yeah, the girl who I blew snot at" he chuckled.

Merida raised her brows "Wat?"

"Remember I had a cold afterwards and you let me blow on your sleeve" up until now he thought that was quite odd.

"Yeah you were walking around practically naked" she snorted "No wonder I keep seeing you naked in my head"

The blond almost fell out of his chair "Pardon?"

Merida realized what she just said "Yeah did I just say . . ."

"Yes you did" he paused "I don't know if I should be disturbed or delighted"

"I rather you forget I saw that" she was circling around the kitchen, _you numpty_ she thought to herself.

"Then again you always liked to look at . . ."

"Oh look at the time, time to open presents!" she sounded Southern for some reason.

But for some reason this was humorous to pass up for Arthur "Now I begin to wonder what you do to my clothes"

Merida's jaw dropped "Why . . ." _fine wanna play it that way_ she thought "Are ye sure it was Yzma who gave me a bath or wasn't you?"

"I rather have my women awake thank you, nothing beats the sound of a pleasured woman" he smiled.

"You pervert" she groaned "And I thought you were better than them"

"You started this"

"You're an engaged man to be married to a very nice lady in the name of Elsa Vinterdotter" Merida spoke seriously. "She's quite a looker she could practically win Miss Ukraine or something"

Arthur leaned back against his seat "You know I kinda like curves more"

"So you were checking me out?" Merida shook her head, _don't get flattered there he's probably still joking_ "Seriously the only thing missing is the ring"

"Now about that ring . . ." Arthur scratched his head "Umm . . . you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Merida was confused.

"Did you wash my clothes?" he asked.

"What do you mean did I . . ."

All of a sudden Elinor came running to the kitchen "MERIDA WHAT IS THISS!?" she was holding out a little box.

"Wait I gotta go bye" she hung up and went to her mother "Mum wat's all da racket?"

"This!" she slammed the tiny box on the counter "I found it in the pants you 'borrowed' from you 'friend'"

"Now why were you . . ." Merida opened the box and gasped "Oh no wonder . . ."

It was the damn engagement ring.

/

 **A/N: I have resonated from the ashes whoo!**

 **Now this thing would have been uploaded earlier during Christmas Day and the next chapter was on New Years, but boom VIRUS ATE MY FILES! So I had to type them all from scratch again.**

 **Forgive me those who wanted a Coincidence chapter, I promise to deliver soon.**


End file.
